


Valentine's Day

by Beathen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus celebrate the holiday.  Two drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal on February 4th, 2006. I own nothing - it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"What day is it?" Harry asked suddenly, looking up from his paperwork.

Without raising his head, Severus replied, "Tuesday."

Rolling his eyes, Harry clarified, "No, I mean what's the date?"

"February 14." The older man replied.

"Valentine's Day... Are we going to do anything special?"

Finally looking up, Severus asked, "Why would we do that?"

Harry grinned. "Because lovers usually celebrate a day marked for love."

"Harry." Severus said, rising from his seat. "We celebrate every day." He crossed the room and sat down on the couch next to Harry.

"Can we celebrate now?" 

Severus leaned in for a kiss.

TBC...


	2. Celebration

"Oh God, yes."

Severus grunted as he thrust into the willing body beneath him. It was a body full of hard muscles; toned and athletic.

"Please, Severus."

The thrusting became more frantic as his hips snapped back and forth. One hand was wrapped around a very hard cock, stroking it in time with his own body.

The tension was too much for Harry and he moaned while releasing his seed onto his stomach. The contractions in his arse set off Severus, who came moments after him.

They rolled to their sides, breathing deeply in the afterglow.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Severus."

~~The End~~


End file.
